Between Boston and Manhattan
by LuckydaNewsie
Summary: This is the story of Cecile Pulitzer, before she ran away and met her brother Spot. It takes place right after Cecile's parents die. READ AND REVIEW!!!
1. The Day After

Author's Note: This is really just an idea I had for a story. The voices were nonstop on this one. Tell me if you like it! READ AND REVIEW!!!!  
  
1 The Day After  
  
May 12, 1882  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I just got back from the hospital. Mom died earlier this evening. This has all happened so soon that I can barely register it. This isn't supposed to happen. Mom and Dad were supposed to see me married and be grandparents. They are not supposed to be dead. This is not fair! Why does everyone leave me? First Cedric and then my parents.  
  
This is what the doctor at the hospital told me. Mom and Dad were walking back from the Tranpson's dinner party. They were walking on the paved street to avoid the mud in the sidewalk. The driver of the carriage didn't see them until it was too late because of the lack of light. What a time for the streetlight to be not working! The hit killed Dad instantly and Mom barely survived. They rushed her to the hospital and that is where I found her. I stayed by her bed for two hours. I never once cried though. I stayed strong for Mom and tried to be comforting. If Mom saw me crying then she would also lose it. I think she would have been proud of me, she was always telling me I was too dramatic. In her opinion, a lady who showed too much emotion would never succeed. She died at the end of that two hours and the doctor drove me back to the house. Her last words were, "I love you Cecile. Please, find Cedric and tell him I love him also." This brings us up to the present. I am currently sitting at my desk, weeping, letting out all the emotion I held back earlier.  
  
Damn Cedric! Why did he leave? Damn him for causing our families so much pain! He's been gone almost three years and I don't think the pain will ever since. Why did you leave Spot? Why? Have you forsaken me? His note for me just said that he needed to get away from our lifestyle. Spot was my childhood name for him. One day, when we were about eight, Cedric and I were playing Jungle in the backyard. He was playing a leopard, so to get into character he painted little spots all over his arms, legs and face. Determined not to be upstaged by my older (by a few minutes though!), I painted stripes all over my body because I was a tiger. Mom saw us playing in the yard and said we looked like one big Spot and Stripe. Ever since that day, I called Cedric Spot and Cedric called me Stripes. What a sight we must have been, prancing around the yard in broiling weather in full body paint.  
  
I feel like that was decades ago, instead of just a couple of years. When I look back I feel that I have grown up so much. At the moment, I don't believe that I am really Cecile Pulitzer. Just someone else, going through my motions. The doctor suggested that I write in this journal, to help me deal with my feelings of my parents' untimely demise. The day after next the funeral is to be held. I have all that time to pack up my things that I want to take to New York City with me. That's right, me, Cecile Pulitzer, who's never been out of Boston in her life. I'm going to the big city. Look at that. It's already 8 'o' clock in the morning. I need to be going my brother is going to be here soon.  
  
Cecile Pulitzer finished writing in her diary and went to bathe. She spent a long time soaking up the warmth of the water, hoping the pain would go away. Finally, when the water grew colder, she stepped out of the iron bathtub and looked in the mirror.  
  
"I look like hell." She thought. Her normal dancing blue eyes were now darker and still. There were dark circles under her eyes and her peaches and cream complexion was pale and lifeless. "Oh well." She went to her room and pulled out the first dark dress she could find.  
  
"Cecile?" A deep voice called up.  
  
"Hello James." She replied. "Is Rose with you?"  
  
"Yes. Hi Cecile." A female voice said.  
  
"Hi Rose. I'll be down in a second. I just have to pin up my hair." She darted to the mirror and decided to pull her hair back halfway because it looked like it was going to be straight. That was the thing with Cecile's hair, it could never make up its mind to be wavy/curly or straight. She hurried down the stairs. Her brother and sister in law were in the hallway. Her brother engulfed her in a hug.  
  
"How are you holding up?" James asked.  
  
"Pretty good." She said, smiling bravely. Rose appeared from behind James and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" She asked concerned.  
  
"I miss them so much. I just can't believe they're gone." Cecile said.  
  
"Oh honey. It'll get better. The pain will always be there, but it will get better with time." Rose replied, kissing the side of Cecile's head. She led her out of the house and into their awaiting carriage. Cecile smiled. Ever since James married her, Rose had been like the older sister she had never had. They stepped into the carriage.  
  
"Where to sir?" The driver asked Cecile's brother.  
  
"The post office please." The carriage lurched forward.  
  
"James, why are we going to the post office?" Cecile asked.  
  
"The funeral is to be tomorrow and we need to send telegrams to all of our relatives out of town."  
  
"Tomorrow? But that's so soon."  
  
"Darling, funerals take place very soon after someone's death." Rose explained.  
  
"Oh. Who is coming to it?" Cecile asked.  
  
"I've already called your brothers, Lucas and Josh and they took the next train to Boston. They should be arriving sometime this afternoon. We have to send out a telegram to Grandfather Pulitzer, and Dad's brother, John. I wish we could wait until all of Mom's family could come out to England, but that would take too long."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Then after the funeral tomorrow, the lawyer will come and read Dad's will to us. I am pretty sure that you will be going to New York with Grandfather." James said.  
  
"Do I have to leave Boston?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. We would invite you to come live with us but we could never give you the opportunities Grandfather can give you. He can give you a place in society and marry you well. You can do things you would never dream about here. It will not be as bad as you imagine Cecile."  
  
"Besides, you can come and visit us whenever you like." Rose said.  
  
"Are you serious?" She asked. Rose nodded. "Thank you." She flung her arms around Rose and gave her a hug.  
  
"Cecile is that the only dark dress you own?" James asked, looking at her dress that was already dotted with mud.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Rose, while I am in the post office, please take her to the dressmaker's shop and have them make her a new black dress. We will never be able to clean that one in time for the funeral."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Here's the post office sir." The driver said.  
  
"I'll meet you at the dress shop when I'm done." James said climbing out of the carriage.  
  
"Driver. To Mrs. Tabitha's Dresses please."  
  
"Ok, miss." He replied. A few minutes later, they arrived and walked up to the shop.  
  
"What can I do for you Mrs. Pulitzer and Miss Cecile?" Mrs. Tabitha Marshall asked.  
  
"My dear, I am so sorry to hear about your parents, if there's anything I can do."  
  
"No, but thank you." Cecile replied.  
  
"We need a black dress please for Cecile." Rose said.  
  
"Ok. I just need her measurements and I think I can get this made by tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you." Rose replied. Cecile stood on a little stool in front of a mirror while Tabitha took the needed measurements.  
  
"Ok, honey, you're done." Tabitha said as Cecile hopped off the stool. She and Rose spoke in low voices while Cecile looked out the window at people passing in the street. There was a newsboy yelling out headlines down a ways from the shop.  
  
"Hey Rose."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I have a penny? I want to go buy a paper." Rose searched her purse.  
  
"Here." She replied handing a shiny copper penny.  
  
"Thanks." Cecile ran down the street. "Stupid skirt." She thought as she held up her skirt.  
  
"You! Hey you! Newsboy!" The boy turned around.  
  
"You talkin to me?"  
  
"Yes. I would like to buy a paper."  
  
"Alright." She handed him a penny and got a paper. She turned to go when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'se sorry to hear about your parents, Miss Pulitzer." The newsboy said.  
  
"How do you know that I am Cecile Pulitzer?" She asked shocked.  
  
"Every Newsie knows who you are. We all think that you're one of the most beautiful girls in Boston, even though you're only 14. You should hear the way some of them talk about you." Cecile saw Rose come out of the shop.  
  
"Thank you for your regrets." Cecile said. "I need to be going now." She turned and ran back down the street, when she reached Rose she looked back at the newsboy. He smiled and tipped his hat.  
  
"We're going to go pick up James and then we'll go back to your house. You need to pack for going to New York."  
  
"Ok." The carriage took them by the post office, where they retrieved James and then took them back to Cecile's house.  
  
"James, you start packing some things down here." Rose commanded. "I'll take Cecile upstairs and start packing her things." The two girls went to Cecile's bedroom.  
  
"What can I take to New York?" Cecile asked.  
  
"Pretty much everything. James told me that your Grandfather has a mansion and that you'll most likely have your own suite."  
  
"Wow. I'm going to need to bring a lot of stuff."  
  
"Yes. First, we'll go through your clothing and take out the things that don't fit you anymore." The next two hours were spent going through Cecile's many things in her closet. They had two big piles of clothing on her bed, one that fit her and one that didn't.  
  
"We'll take these to the girls' orphanage later." Rose said, gesturing to one of the piles on her bed.  
  
"Now, for all the other stuff. We won't need anything pertaining to desks, dressers or bed because your Grandfather will supply all of them for you. So I guess we'll pack your personal items." They went through her dressers, desks and searched the whole room for anything else Cecile might want to bring. After they finished with Cecile's room, they went into her parents' bedroom.  
  
"You and James can take all of their clothes." Cecile said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. I am going to take Mom's jewels. She always wanted me to have her silver heart necklace, when she died. I don't think she thought it would be so soon." They went over to her vanity and took all of the things from it and put them into one of the many trunks. They also took the pictures off of the dressing table.  
  
"Let's go downstairs and see how James is doing." Rose suggested. Cecile nodded and they went downstairs.  
  
"James, where are you?" Cecile yelled.  
  
"In here." A reply came from the sitting room. They followed it and found not only James, but two other men helping him load things into boxes.  
  
"Lucas! Josh!" She exclaimed as she recognized them. She ran into Lucas' arms and he twirled her around.  
  
"Hey! You need to share my baby sister." Josh protested. Lucas let her down and Josh gave her another hug.  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"Fine. And if someone else asks me that again, I will scream." Cecile exclaimed.  
  
"Ok. Ok." Josh said.  
  
"We're almost done here and then we only have all of Dad's books. Josh and I are going to split up Dad's medical books and Lucas will take his law books and Cecile can have the rest. We're going to wait until tomorrow to split up everything else."  
  
"That sounds good to me. What time is it?" Cecile asked.  
  
"7:00. We've been working for a really long time. Let's go out to dinner, my treat." James said.  
  
"Fine with me, as long as you're paying." Josh said, extracting a giggle from Cecile. He turned to her. "Think that's funny?" She nodded. He started to tickle her.  
  
"Stop! Stop it Josh!" She screamed.  
  
"Hey! Break it up! You have to give me a chance too." He reached over to tickle her too but Cecile took the time when they were talking to run and hide behind Rose.  
  
"Hey. Lets go now." Rose said. They all headed out to James' carriage and went a French restaurant called Chez Jacques. They ate and talked for 2 hours before coming back to the house. It was decided that Josh and Lucas would stay here with Cecile.  
  
"Go to sleep. You have a big day ahead of you." Rose said to Cecile before their carriage drove off. Cecile didn't need anyone to tell her that. She fell asleep right as she hit the bed. 


	2. Meeting Grandfather

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed which are Stress, Rae and Moth. I love you guys!!!  
  
1 Meeting Grandfather  
  
"What is Grandfather like?" Cecile asked as Rose helped her into the dress she was to wear to the funeral.  
  
"I don't know. The only time I met him was at my wedding and there it was for a split second. I'm sure you will be fine, Cecile."  
  
"But what if he doesn't like me?" She asked worriedly. "Or what if he's a mean old man who won't let me go outside at all. Maybe he'll lock me in a room and never let me come out and will pass my meals through a crack."  
  
"There you go again Cecile. You've had a lot of time to think about this. You are too much of a drama queen. Think about this. What if he's really a nice man who wants you to come live with him? What if he gives you everything you want and spoil you rotten?"  
  
"I suppose that could be possible. But my ideas are so much more exciting." She answered skeptically.  
  
"Hand me that bobby pin over there and sit down." Rose commanded.  
  
"Here you go. How are you going to put up my hair?" Cecile asked.  
  
"It's going to go half up. I saw this on one of the ladies at a luncheon the other day and I thought it would look fabulous on you. There, done. Look in the mirror." Cecile turned and saw a young woman staring back at her. She examined her, looking over ever detail. She had icy blue eyes and long blonde hair. Today it was curly. She was around 5'6 and very slender.  
  
"Rose?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the woman in the mirror. "When did I grow up?"  
  
"Oh honey." Rose gave her a hug. "I think you've been growing up all the time and you just didn't realize it."  
  
"Oh." Cecile said in a small voice. "Thank you for doing my hair, it looks wonderful."  
  
"Your welcome." Rose replied. "Come on. Let's go downstairs, it's time to meet Grandfather."  
  
As they walked down the stairs Cecile whispered, "I feel like I am meeting my doom."  
  
"Don't be so dramatic." Rose said as they turned into the sitting room. "Good morning Mr. Pulitzer, Josh, Lucas." She said as the men rose to greet them. Cecile followed her.  
  
"Good morning." Cecile said softly as she entered the room.  
  
"So this is my granddaughter." Mr. Pulitzer said. "You look like your Grandmother, thank your lucky stars for that." Cecile looked startled for a second and then laughed. She looked at Rose for a second and mouthed, I'll be fine. Rose smiled and nodded.  
  
"Well, now that the introductions are made, we should head over to the church." Lucas said, interrupting the moment.  
  
"Yes. Cecile go with Grandfather in Josh's carriage and the rest of us can fit into the other one." James said. They all headed out to their respectable carriage and soon were on their way to the church.  
  
"How old are you Cecile?" Mr. Pulitzer asked.  
  
"14 years old sir."  
  
"Don't call me sir, you don't have to be formal with me. You can call me Grandfather." He said. "14. You've certainly grown up, haven't you? Have you ever heard from that brother of yours, Cedric?"  
  
"No Grandfather. We haven't."  
  
"It's a shame. He could have been so much in the world."  
  
"I agree." Cecile replied as they stopped in front of the church. They got out and filed into the first pew in the church. The funeral was extremely sad. Afterwards, everyone gave his or her condolences. Then the family went to the lawyer's office who read the will. In it, it said that Cecile would go and live with Grandfather. After everything was divided up, they went back to the house.  
  
"We must hurry." Grandfather said, walking into the house. "I have tickets for the three'o'clock train back to New York."  
  
"3:00?" Cecile asked. "Then we only have three hours. Let me go and change into a traveling outfit." She came back about 15 minutes later, dressed in a purple dress.  
  
"All of my trunks are in the sitting room." She told her Grandfather.  
  
"I'll have my driver take them over to the station now and get them checked in." He looked in the sitting room. "That's a good thing too because there are so many of them that we won't be able to fit into the carriage with them." Cecile blushed.  
  
"These are all of my possessions that I have gathered throughout my life. Do you not expect me to have many trunks?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"True. Please, Mr. Raegth, take these to the train station and have them place it on the train."  
  
"Yes sir." Mr. Raegth answered.  
  
"Let's all have lunch at The Glass Chimney, a delightful French restaurant that I know of." Rose suggested. Everyone nodded and they headed out.  
  
"Cecile! Cecile!" A voice called.  
  
Cecile turned around and was taken up in a hug by a girl of about the same age. Tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"Sarah!" Cecile said. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I just wanted to say goodbye." The girl cried. "I probably won't ever see you again." After Sarah had said that, Cecile started to cry.  
  
"We'll write to each other." Cecile promised.  
  
"I know, but it won't be the same as seeing you everyday." Cecile hugged her harder.  
  
"I know." Cecile replied. She looked over to see her family waiting for her. "I really need to go. We're all going to The Glass Chimney before Grandfather and I have to leave. I'll miss you so much!" She said, hugging Sarah harder.  
  
"I'll miss you too. You were my best friend." Sarah said.  
  
"And you mine. If you're ever in New York, pay me a visit." Cecile said before running over to the awaiting carriage. "Goodbye Sarah!" She yelled over her shoulder. The family arrived at the restaurant and stayed there until 2:45, when it was time for the two to go to the train station.  
  
"Goodbye everyone! I'll miss you all! Write and visit!" Cecile said, hugging each one of them. She boarded the train and waved out of the window until they were out of sight. 


End file.
